1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a display data storage which stores ordinary display data and is implemented on an insulating substrate.
2. Related Background Art
Most of conventional liquid crystal displays control display of a LCD panel based on a control chip called an LCDC (Liquid Crystal Display Controller) (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Pub. No. 196732/2002).
FIG. 11 is a block diagram showing schematic configurations of this kind of a conventional liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 11, separately from a source driver 31 for driving signal lines formed on a glass substrate 30, the LCDC 32 and a CPU 33 have been conventionally disposed outside of the glass substrate 30. The LCDC 32 has supplied display image data to the source driver 31 on the glass substrate 30 in accordance with instructions of the CPU33.
If the LCDC 32 is disposed separately from the glass substrate 30, a distance from the LCDC 32 to display elements becomes long, and there are problems in which wiring load increases and power consumption is deteriorated.
Because of this, as shown in FIG. 12, there has been proposed a method of implementing the LCDC 32 on the glass substrate 30 by using an implementation method such as a COG (Chip On Glass). By embedding a memory storing the display data in the LCDC 32, it is possible to speed up readout speed of display data and to reduce power consumption.
In the liquid crystal display of FIG. 12, the LCDC 32 performs most of display control processing. Because of this, chip size of the LCDC 32 becomes large, and cost increases. As display resolution becomes high, the number of terminals of the LCDC 32 increases, thereby increasing implementation area of an LCDC chip. Furthermore, picture size of the LCD panel increases, and reliability at connection time deteriorates.